This non-provisional patent application is based on provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/763,607 filed on Feb. 12, 2013.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor socket for anchoring various kinds of posts and, more particularly, to a groutless anchor socket system that can be easily installed and replaced without damaging the surrounding area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Anchor sockets are used to support in-ground installation of various kinds of posts, such as lamp posts, fence posts, davits, tennis net posts, and pool railing and ladder posts. Installation of conventional anchor sockets requires the use of cement and, as a result, multiple visits by the installer due to time needed for the cement to cure. A common problem associated with conventional anchor sockets is the likelihood that removal of the anchor socket, such as in the event of failure due to corrosion, will be required. Removal of anchor sockets that are cemented into the ground is a labor intensive task that requires damaging the ground surface within which the anchor socket has been permanently installed. Once the anchor socket has been removed, replacement with a new anchor socket requires re-cementing and waiting for the cement to cure. Additionally, a number of conventional anchor sockets require drilling of two holes that partially overlap each other in order to accommodate the body structure of the anchor socket, which further necessitates that the center of the anchor socket does not coincide with the center of the post mounting location. Such anchor sockets require extensive calculation time and installation time, in addition to causing further damage to the ground surface within which the holes are being drilled.
In view of the shortcomings associated with conventional anchor sockets, including the problems described above, there is a need for a groutless anchoring system for providing a more efficient and effective installation process of posts, which further allows for removal and replacement of an individual anchor socket without damaging the surrounding area.